


soft and kind

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and being in a state of relaxation and vulnerability that they can only have around each other, bc they trust and love the other so much, holy fuck im soft, like two girlfriends just being in each others' calming presences, there is nothing more heartwarming and pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: bang dream fluff collection. will be updated whenever my brain decides to vibe check me with fluffy thoughts and ideas for whatever ship it decides to dump on my head that day.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. together, as always

"Heh.”

Ran playfully bumps her knuckles against Moca’s forehead.

“I love you, stupid ass.”

“Hehe~ love you too, ya red noodle.”

Ran puts away her guitar and joins Moca on the bed, crashing down right beside her like a sack of bread. Ran shuffles a bit, wrapping her arms around Moca.

“You’re never dropping the noodle thing, ain't ya?”

Moca leans forward and plants a kiss on Ran’s forehead.

“Course not! I'd be a terrible girlfriend if I didn’t have a cutesy nickname for my adorable angry noodle~”

“Oi. Stop teasing, dummy.”

“Sorry, sorry~”

Ran leans closer into Moca, laying her head into the crook of Moca’s neck. Almost immediately, a hand began to stroke her hair gently, slowly lulling Ran to a comfortable sleep.

“...Thanks for being always beside me, Ran.”

Moca closes her eyes and tightens her hug around Ran.

“I love you.”


	2. cosmos (lisayuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (some sort of cosmic gods au) 
> 
> within an eclipse, love blooms

Atop the sea of stars, they merely laid in silence.

No words were needed in this moment between the two goddesses, just their hands entwined within each other’s own, and foreheads so, gently touching.

The sun goddess, Imai Lisa, and the moon goddess, Minato Yukina.

Together, they were whole. Together, they are happy. So content they were in each others’ presence that silence spoke more words and gave more love than anything else.

Together they stay within the embrace of the eclipse, basking in each others’ love in a pure, peaceful bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you can tell but i really like relationships where the two characters are so emotionally tuned with each other that not even words are needed to convey an immense amount of love. lisayuki was the very first ship to vibe check me with this type of stuff so this ship will always hold a special place in my heart.


	3. emotional (ranmoca)

"Oi, Moca."

"Mnn? Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Ehehe~ What's with the emoi stuff now, Ran? Not that I'm complaining, y'know."

"Dunno. Maybe somethin's wrong with me today."

An arm wraps around Ran's waist as Moca lays her head onto her shoulder.

"Well, whatever's happenin', make it happen a lot more. I love you too, Ran. Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short because i feel sick and i'm abt to pass out but i am legally obligated to produce ranmoca content whenever i hear aglow's aoi shiori cover.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @reshichu on twitter sometimes i post fluffy headcanons there too. feel free to vibe check me with fluffy shit too i like sayotsugu, yukilisa, and kasuari
> 
> or i mean you can also like. put an mp3 of afterglow's aoi shiori cover into my earholes and ranmoca fluff will automatically dispense out of my mouth like a gachapon machine. that cover makes me real emo with soft feelings.


End file.
